Always and Forever
by EnjolrasAndLiam
Summary: At the Barricade, lives are lost. Enjolras dies in the arms of his lover. The mistress's name is your name! Yes you! It's represented like this, , so Enjolras lovers, here ya go :)


**okay, so this is a different kind of one shot so instead of it being anyone's specific name, I'll put _ for your name, so Enjolras lovers, here you go, enjoy! :)**

Have you ever loved someone so much that you went along with their foolish plan of starting a revolution? Well, I'm in that stupid situation right now in fact. I did it for that handsome curly blonde and hazel eyed revolutionist. Enjolras, I did this for you.

It's the first night and the National Guard have left, telling us they would be back soon. I laid down at one part of the barricade, having my gun in my left hand. It's insane how they let me fight, even though I'm a girl. No excuse me, woman. I could hear Grantaire opening up a bottle of liquor. I scoffed, thinking how could you fight with a drunken mind. I tried getting comfortable, but felt defeated as I all I felt was furniture after furniture.

"You know _, you don't have to be here," Grantaire started, taking a large gulp of his strong drink.

"Well, this is more of my fight than yours." I snapped, closing my eyes, trying to find at least some peace.

"How so?" he pressed.

I turned to him with an angry expression on my face.

"Have you ever gone several days without food nor water. Not even ale? I live in the life of the poor. Isn't that what we're fighting here for Grantaire? For the poor? I live every freaking day on the those forsaken streets, praying something will change. So isn't that why we're here? To change that?" I asked.

He sat there in complete silence. The only noise was him sipping on his drink.

"Yeah, that exactly what I thought," I mumbled and tried sleeping. I heard snickering and popped one of my eyes open. Marius was laughing and shaking his head.

"Do, do you hear that?" asked Gavroche. Everyone including me looked at him in complete confusion.

"What do ya mean little 'Vroche?" I asked. Gavroche came and sat by me and smirked. I ruffled his literally dirty bright blonde hair.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men!" 'Vroche sang. I laughed and joined in, giving these boys at least some motivating.

"It is the music of the people who will not e slaves again. When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums. There is a life about start when tomorrow comes." Everybody sang, including Enjolras.

I gave him a look and smiled at him. He gave me back the exact smile, but more shyly.

I blushed and looked away and kissed Gavroche's cheek. I felt 'Vroche smile and touch his cheek.  
I laughed as he said, "I'm never washing this cheek,"

I hope, just hope that this hell hole ends soon.

* * *

"Fire!" I heard the National Guard yell and then heard a girl voice yell 'NO!' How odd, I thought I was the only girl possibly here.

The supposed girl fell on the wet and bloody ground next to Marius. The cap came off the girl's hat and saw those dark brown curls and big brown eyes. Eponine Thenardier was shot.

I gasped and ran quickly towards her. There was an explosion and I went flying to the ground. I screamed in pain as I felt blood trickle down my leg. I limped over to where Eponine was. She was now held in the arms of Marius Pontmercy.

I could hear them singing.

"Can hardly hurt me now.

And rain," she sang.

"And rain," Marius repeated.

"Will make the flowers..." they sang together.

5 seconds passed and Eponine's eyes slowly and gently went shut. Her face pale, but a big smile plastered on it.

"Grow," Marius finished and I felt tears come down. Marius noticed me and he had sadness and betrayal in them. I forced a smile and I hugged him with all my might. "I'm so sorry Marius," I whispered by his ear. I rocked him back and forth and Enjolras and Joly took Eponine's dead body to the alley that was meant for the gone.

"First woman to go. First of us to fall, let her rest in peace." Enjolras said. Marius finally calmed down and the rain stopped.

Tears stained my eyes and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Enjolras there with his hand out. I took it and couldn't resist. I embraced myself in his strong arms. At first he was shocked, but hugged back. I've always dreamed of this moment, but not exactly like this. I didn't really plan on losing a very important friend.

I let go of Enjolras and gave him a reassuring smile. He looked at me, trying to make sure if I was truly okay. I nodded and he smiled. I walked back and reloaded my gun. I shot two soldiers who tried shooting Enjolras. I saw the soldier who shot Eponine and shot him 3 times.

"That's for killing Eponine!" I screamed and the Les Amis cheered at that. I shot 3 more people, but it felt like they were multiplying. We were running out of gunpowder. Men by men fell. Garvroche was even killed trying to get us the gunpowder. We need to surrender. Then sudden hell broke out. The National Guard was charging at us. I ran with Grantaire and Enjolras. I ran up ahead and opened the door to the ABC cafe. Marius somehow escaped with the help pf Jean ValJean.

We ran upstairs and heard complete silence.

I turned to Enjolras and worried spread across my face.

"Enjolras, I have a confession, the real reason why I am here is because I love you and I wanted to make sure you were safe the whole way. I've always loved you. Always and Forever." I spilled out and didn't have enough confidence to look at him right now and Grantaire and Enjolras chuckled.

"You think I didn't know?" he asked. I automatically started blushing like mad.

"Yo-You knew?" I stuttered.

"Yes. "

"Oh," is all I could say.

"Hey _," Enjolras said.

"Ye-" I was cut off by the warm and tender lips of Enjolras.

Grantaire wolf whistled softly and we heard the front door downstairs slam open. I pulled away and took quiet steps towards the window and so did the others. The National Guard came running upstairs and were in the room we were in. We're dead.

"Surrender!" One shouted. Grantaire made a stupid decision and threw his bottle at one of them and next thing you know, Grantaire is by my leg dead and limp.

Enjolras had the red flag in his hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"Wait," I kissed him one last time, savoring the lips.

I pulled away and smiled with worry. "Ready!" I said and he grabbed my waist and held me close to him.

He lifted the red flag in the air and we both felt eight bullets in our flesh.

We fell outside the window and laid in peace. In each others' arms, knowing we died in the one we love's arms.

We both loved and still do love each other. Always and Forever.

**did ya like? was it too sad? well, if ya want more oneshots, review and thanks for reading :))  
**


End file.
